A panoramic X-ray image is obtained by separately scanning individual sections of a human body, and combining the captured images into a single image. For creating a panoramic X-ray image, an X-ray source and a detector are moved based on an image focus trajectory determined based on the shape of a subject. For example, in case of a dental panoramic X-ray imaging apparatus, the X-ray source and detector may move taking into account an image focus trajectory determined based on the shape of a patient's dental arch and dental arrangement. Multiple image focus trajectories may be configured depending on gender, age, etc., but it is not easy to obtain an entirely clear panoramic image only from the determined image focus trajectory because the shape of the dental archs and dental arrangements are different from person to person.